legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: A Draw of Kings - Bismarck Arc
' LOTM: Sword of Kings - Bismarck Arc '''is a filler arc that happens in the half of ''LOTM: A Draw of Kings after the Deus Ex Valkyrie Vectron Invasion arc in LOTM: A Draw of Kings: Cataclysmatic War Saga - Katarina's Memories Arc. It is 5th Arc to the whole LOTM: A Draw of Kings storyline. The arc will focus in the life of the major and important antagonist, Bismarck Bodewig, that is a fallen tragic heroine who was forced to serve the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire under Isaac Ray Peram Westcott's manipulation. This is arc is especially made by Prime ShockWaveTX ''from ''CIS Productions. ''It's the first story arc to have a villain antagonist as the main protagonist. All evil people born as evil people? They were born to bring evil upon reality? They became the "villains" because they like it? Not all. Not all Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire officers are pure evil like the devilish leaders. ''Plot Bismarck is a human-half-Turk born in a planet exiled from civilization and technology. Bismarck grew as a charismatic and happy girl around the people who lived in the same village. While the terrible Great Universal War III flocked through all Multi-Universes, far away from their little-happy-world, one day a battalion of the 3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf of the fearsome Dark Empire, Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire, invaded her village, killing many of her friends. After that, Bismarck, her village and her entire race were enslaved by the DEM and were brought to the largest concentration camp of DEM Empire, Vernichtungslager, in Deus Ex Valkyrie Vectron. There, Bismarck saw the dark side of the Multi-Universe and how evil humans could be. However, that concentration camp was the key to change Bismarck's destiny forever. ''Characters'' ''Main Protagonists'' *''Bismarck Bodewig '' *''Schimi'' *''Nommu'' *''Karen Nora Mathers'' *''Julio'' *''Jessica Bodewig'' *''Kotyik Bodewig'' *''Elliot Baldwin Woodman '' *''Charllote Dunos'' nzbstumblr_nu30jtRAe61ur7gloo1_500 (3).png ls__sendai_kantai_collection_drawn_by_hetza_hellshock__sample-7821dd083e634411d130a1714afb1dd4.jpg ls__otsukai_original_drawn_by_hetza_hellshock__7fb34fe4d2220bbac4886478ed215228.jpg nzSelvaria.Bles.full.1097499.jpg e91ed25d3d913efd6a657972a95220ad.jpg 5b99cea43ea96d3d60832750e4fdb118.jpg blonde-hair-animes-anime-30920322-500-632_zps3e18f80c.jpg Elliot_picture_(2).jpg largejkl.jpg ''Secondary Characters'' *''Slave Boy'' *''Dan'' *''Siu'' *''Bismarck's DEM Rapist Father'' *''Honest '' *''Nute Gunray'' *''Dr. Phineaz Fibes'' *''Darth Hades '' *''Leohart the Prince of Hell '' *''Akihiro Kurata '' *''Orochimaru '' ikokumeiro-5-10.png AnimeGuy16.jpg Elysium-director-Neil-Blomkamp-interview-header.jpg Deathshead.png prime-minister-honest-akame-ga-kill-55.3.jpg Nutegunraypromo_copy.jpg 721f5ed23fd7cc616ff7698143b8b579.jpg Valkorion_01.jpg leohart_77371.jpg AkihiroKurata6.jpg Orochimaru_Infobox.png Main Antagonists *''Isaac Ray Peram Westcott'' *''Ellen Mira Mathers'' *''B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130'' *'[[Sebastian Shaw|''Sebastian Shaw ]]' *Hades Izanami'' *''Abyss Zurg '' wescottormungand-5_3-Kasper (4).jpg EllenMiraMathers.png Tumblr mtiifrYTnP1syd76ao1 1280.jpg Shaw-MainProfile.jpg Izanami.png Janus.jpg ''Opening Theme Song'' ''N.1'' ''N.2'' ''N.3'' ''Ending Theme Song'' ''N.1'' ''N.2'' ''N.3'' ''Factions'' ''Heroes'' *''Multi-Universe Defense Forces'' *''New Conglomerate'' One-with-the-Universe.jpg Empires-nc-icon.png ''Villains'' *''Deus.Ex.Machina Imperial Army'' *''Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire'' *''Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Waffen-666'' *''3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf'' *''SS Special Projects Division '' logo60868169d5933c19b6b63ef09207b1e6.jpg logo0715-nazi-germany-war-flag.jpg Waffen-666.jpg 2000px-3rd SS Division Logo.svg.png E6a9b924fbb051ab815ea64c0b14c420.png ''List of Episodes'' *''Episode 1: Village'' *''Episode 2: Stars'' *''Episode 3: CM-Unit the Angel of Death'' *''Episode 4: Pain of Hell'' *''Episode 5: Freedom'' *''Episode 6: Water and Life'' *''Episode 7: Torture '' *''Episode 8: The Fallen'' *''Episode 9: Sorrow and Despair'' *''Episode 10: Supreme General (Final)'' ''Gallery'' 08613f5f12dc778aa3f37c43cbb80545.jpg ReZero-Episode17-Omake-2.gif Screenshot-2015-03-25-19.57.16.png CommandoSurrounded.jpg Republic_military_base.png 84c2bd9d9a1382d1ea7237f4692e2ff8.jpg Auschwitz_XME.jpg X-Men_Magneto_Testament_Vol_1_4_Textless.jpg X-Men_Magneto_Testament_Vol_1_3_Textless.jpg convoy.gif Contrast_Painting_002.jpg holocaust-animal-art.jpg tumblr_n3zz4igRuw1qibhi9o2_500.gif 555545.jpg 86652.jpg big_thumb_4563de0a02b33a5140e34bc9e7414f32.jpg reddetail.jpg droid05b9b02723436ad6f2030e83700463f4.jpg droidk2654db815f977652dac23be4ab45cc78.jpg __original_drawn_by_iy_tujiki__sample-8bf236f35753495c80bbfdb064b63271.jpg Big thumb 468b255b66b8144f3bea037b529d215b.jpg Akame-ga-kill picture7 blog-material.jpg Tumblr lqyheplesX1qe1uouo1 500.jpg 6be9b223264b3ab9d779e0afff845030.jpg death_camp_by_priestofterror-d5al8ee.jpg wescott10109.jpg ls__helevu_original_drawn_by_hetza_hellshock__61a24ae20afd43708a59e7c1025c3adb.jpg nzVC3_Artwork2.jpg Anime-anime-girl-blonde-girl-blonde-hair-Favim.com-965486.jpg Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Filler Episodes Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Story Arcs Category:LOTM: A Draw of Kings Story Arcs Category:LOTM: A Draw of Kings Category:CIS Productions Category:Transcripts Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:DarkFallen Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Jester of Chaos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:DiabloVil Category:Cisverse Storyline